Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 78
(Japanese)Ghost Dinosaur of the Hotel (English) Ghostly Mystery Summary The D-Team sets on a vacation at a nice luxury motel, but then finds out that the place is completely deserted, and something was lurking in the motel. Later, when Max and the gang are going into their rooms, Sauro heard a creepy wail coming from the opposite side of the hallway. When the sound stops, Sauro goes to bed with Spike and Aki. In Zoe's room, she and Paris were fast asleep when they heard the same sound as Sauro did earlier. As the sound got closer and closer, Zoe saw a ghost of a Szechuanosaurus and screamed, waking the others. They rushed into her room, and Zoe told them everything. Later, Aki was getting worried about the others and went into the hallway, but then she heard the strange sound and then let out a loud scream which alerted the others. They rushed to the scene, but Aki was missing, angering Dr. Taylor. They split up to find her; as they did so, Zoe found an ancient scroll and it told what happened to the owner and the origin of this motel. It turned out that this was apart of the Sichuan Formation. Zoe was shocked when she found out that the owner found the a fossil of Szechuanosaurus and sold it to a merchant. Meanwhile, Aki was searching a way how to get out the room she was in, but when Szechuanosaurus came back and lay down in a nest, Aki finally realized that he was trying to protect this building from being torn down. In a sign of sympathy she comforted the Szechuanosaurus. Meanwhile as Zoe told Max and Rex about the motel. Spike was searching for Aki, but still could not find her until she and Szechuanosaurus came out of the dark hallway. Spike was happy to see her, but saw the dinosaur and found out that his dinoshot was beeping, which meant that the dinosaur was a wild dinosaur. Dr. Taylor summoned Saurophaganax, and the two went head-to-head, but Aki stopped the battle and told her husband that Szech (Szechaunosaurus' nickname) wanted this place to be left alone by intruders and wanted the place to be safe and sound. He understood, and called off Sauro. Then, Gavro came and summoned Huayangosaurus and Lanzhousaurus to fight Szechuanosaurus, but Dr. Taylor got in Gavro's way and had no choice but to use brute force on Dr. Taylor. Max and the others came, saw what was happening, and summoned their dinosaurs to fight Huayangosaurus and Lanzhousaurus but the two dinosaurs were too strong and after Gavro put Jark Armor on the two. They became more powerful and beat Sauro and the others, but Aki stood in and protected Szechuanosaurus. Rex gave her his dinoshot and Aki was ready for battle. Huayangosaurus used Dark Earth, but Szech managed to dodge the attack while Aki used Ninja Attack to defeat Huayangosaurus then confused Lanzhousaurus with Doppleganger, which was then was defeated by using a combo move, Tornado Fire Cannon, thanks to Spike helping his wife. Gavro retreated, and Szech turns back into a card thanks to Aki. The D-Team have a new dinosaur card, plus Lanzhousaurus and Huayangosaurus' cards. Zoe sees the owner and shows them around and Max and the others enjoy the rest of their vacation. Battle D-Team and Szechuanosaurus vs. Gavro, Huayangosaurus and Lanzhousaurus Szechuanosaurus is activated by a gust of wind inside a deserted motel. Sauro is summoned by Spike and fights Szechuanosaurus but his wife Aki stops the battle. Gavro summons Huayangosaurus and Lanzhousaurus to fight Szechuanosaurus. Brachy, China and Koson are summoned to help Sauro, but the two dinosaurs were too strong. Aki helps the others with Szech. Huayangosaurus uses Dark Earth, but Szech dodges it. Szech uses Ninja Attack and defeats Huayangosaurus. Szech uses Doppleganger to confuse Lanzhousaurus then Dr. Taylor aids his wife in battle. Sauro uses Fire Cannon as Szech uses Tornado Toss and form a combo move called Tornado Fire Cannon. Lanzhousaurus is defeated. D-Team and Szechuanosaurus Win, 'Huayangosaurus and Lanzhousaurus saved Gallery Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Episodes Category:D-Kids Grand Prix